Phobia Danger
by sagekat12
Summary: Callista Vaan is a daredevil with no fears. But when she discovers her aquaphobia, what will she do? This is my first fanfic, (not a crossover, but I didnt know what else to put it as) so suggestions and nice constructive critiscism would be helpful.


There was once a time when I enjoyed this sort of thing. Jumping off cliffs, trains, buildings, houses, bridges, etc. You name it, I've probably jumped off it. But now, not so much. I don't know why. Something just changed. And now, as I stand looking over the edge of this tree branch, down into the green swirling depths of the river, I start to tremble.

Why? I did this all the time, from higher locations, with no water to catch me. Maybe that is why I am afraid now. I am afraid. Of what? Not heights, that doesn't bother me. Trees? Nah, I'm a tree-hugger. Then, could I really be afraid of water? That life-sustaining substance that people splash around in? I don't see any other components in this.

"Yo, C!" Evan calls. "Jump already!"

"Uhm…" I stammer.

"Yeah, c'mon, Callista! Whatcha waitin' for?" Lorie shouts, flinging her already wet hair away from her face.

"Just, ah, savoring the moment of my first river jump, heh." Oh, crud. This was bad. In our gang, we aren't afraid of anything, especially me. I had been the one who jumped off the top of the Orwell building, which is three hundred and seventy two stories high. I hadn't even flinched at that height, when the people were miniscule specks in the distance, and white vapor drifted around like a flock of sheep. If I paled at the thought of a hop into a river at twenty feet, they would never look at me again.

"Cal! Get down here already!" Brite yells.

"O- ok…" Oh no.

I'll jump now.

No, now.

How about on the count of three?

One…

Two…

Three- just a few more seconds…

Suddenly, I feel a push from behind, and as I careen forward, I hear a giggle behind me. Geanina pushed me.

"AAAAAA-*gargle gargle*" My terrified scream is cut off by the freezing cold water that decides to invade my breathing system. It's black all around me (probably because my eyes are squeezed tightly shut in fright) and water presses down on my ears my eyes, my face, my arms and legs, making it hard to move, and my mouth is filled with water.

Then, something grabs my arms and I have the sensation of being pulled upward. The next moment, I am gasping like a fish in the open air, and floundering to the bank, hauling myself up, and collapsing, soaked through and shivering.

"Oh my God, Callista, are you ok?" Lorie asks. "You were down there for a long time."

"I- I'm fine," I gasp.

"Why didn't you come up?" Brite asks.

"I… can't swim," I confess. "And," I add in a quieter voice, "I'm pretty sure I'm afraid of water."

There is silence after this remark. I have just confessed a dangerous thing- a phobia.

I wait anxiously for my friend's response; sympathy, or rejection.

"Oh," whispers Evan. "Wow. I didn't… think if that." Here it comes. Total rejection.

Suddenly, Geanina bursts into tears. "Oh my gosh, Callie," she sobs. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing, and you almost drowned, and it's all my fault!" Lorie, Brite, and Evan start to comfort her, saying things like, "It's ok, none of us knew," and "I was about to do the same thing, you just got there first," and "Don't worry, she knows you didn't do it on purpose."

Finally, Geanina stops crying, and we walk back up through the woods towards our home.

Geanina falls into step beside me on the path. Lorie, Brite and Evan are ahead of us, laughing and teasing.

"You're welcome," Geanina says quietly.

"What?"

"If I hadn't made that scene, you would have been stuck in some drama," she replies.

"Says who?"

She gives me a serious look. "Cal, you have aquaphobia. That ain't good, especially around here, with them." She gestures towards the trio in front of us. "You need to get over that fear if you want to stay here."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to ignore the memory of the cold water pressing down on me. "I was just… startled."

Geanina purses her lips at me. "You have aquaphobia, C," she says. "Pretending it doesn't exist won't help."

"You sound as though you know what it's like," I say.

She nods. "I do. Just not water."

"What, then?"

"Sciurophobia."

"I'm sorry, what?"

She shrugs. "It's a fear of squirrels."

"Okay... great."


End file.
